1. Field
The following invention relates to a toothpaste tube, and, more particularly, a technique for refilling a travel toothpaste tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
A travel toothpaste tube of the related art is disposable and unable to be refilled. Since the travel toothpaste tube is generally made of a plastic or aluminum material, it is desired that the tube is collected for reuse. However, it is often abandoned carelessly, leading to an environmental pollution.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-0056571 discloses a toothpaste refill-container as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the toothpaste refill-container of the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, toothpaste is refilled by opening a vessel cover 20 of the toothpaste refill-container. In addition, a guide unit 12, that is, an inner partition, of the toothpaste refill-container allows internal air to be discharged so as to refill toothpaste easily. However, since the toothpaste refill-container of the related art is realized as a large hard case, it is inconvenient to carry and uncomfortable to refill with toothpaste.
In addition, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0067284, filed on Dec. 14, 2009, and published on Jun. 22, 2011, discloses a nipple which can be used for refilling a small-sized toothpaste tube with toothpaste from a large-capacity toothpaste tube. The nipple has one end having a stopper to be engaged with the large-capacity toothpaste tube and the other end having screw grooves to be engaged with a small-sized toothpaste tube. However, since this nipple cannot be kept as combined with a toothpaste tube, the chance is high that the nipple disappears and cannot be found, particularly due to its small size.